


Remembrance

by seer_pimini



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara is nice initially, Gen, Non-Binary Main Character, Non-binary character, Other characters kinda mentioned in the background, at least a blank slate, spoilers for all undertale routes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seer_pimini/pseuds/seer_pimini
Summary: Frisk is a separate entity from the player. They are unaware of past resets or the fact they’re a video game character. Until they are.Inspired by two successive dreams I had.





	Remembrance

Frisk felt something stir inside them. The second they woke up after saving Asriel, something about the way everything happened felt off. They just couldn’t put their finger on it. When Asgore asked them to be the ambassador for monsters, it began to click into place.

Their hands signed the word “yes” without them thinking. Was it because they had been certain of their answer, like they had assumed every other time something like this happened, or was it another thing entirely? They were beginning to bet on the last one.

Soon, it was just them and Toriel standing on the cliff, gazing out towards the sun. That’s when they realized it for real. Something was familiar about the way she looked. Her pose, the emotion in her eyes, even the scene around them. It shouldn’t have been. They’d never seen her on the surface on light this bright before.

But they had, hadn’t they?

The memories came flooding back.

Thinking back to their entire journey, it all seemed like it happened before. Even the things that they shouldn’t have been able to predict seemed oddly familiar. Flowey not being as friendly as he initially pretended. The way Sans greeted them. All of Papyrus’s puzzles. The method they used to avoid fighting Undyne. Alphys guiding them through Hotland. Mettaton’s true form. Asgore refusing to let them spare him. The horrifying beast Flowey had transformed into.

Not just big events either. They felt as though they’d hung out with Papyrus, Undyne, and Alphys on their “dates” before. They hardly had to think about how to avoid fighting all those monsters. They swore they had heard Napstablook’s music before. Mettaton’s dramatic song about their supposed forbidden love too. They even remembered the True Lab and the fights against Asriel! There was no way they should’ve known all of that unless it had all happened before.

If they’d been through everything, and they didn’t fully control their actions, what did that mean? Were they in some sort of game? Did all these characters who cared for them like them for their actions, when they really didn’t choose what they did? It was the player who did everything. 

Wait. Hadn’t Sans hinted at this? He seemed to be aware at least that this world wasn’t what it seemed. Maybe that’s why Frisk had a reaction the way they did when they “first” met him. He scared them because he knew a lot. But that wasn’t quite the truth, was it? This peaceful route wasn’t the only one they had taken before.

The way some spoke about killing, one would’ve thought it was only hard in the beginning. You’d get used to killing and be able to do it over and over without feeling a thing for the creatures whose lives were ending. Why wasn’t it that way for Frisk? In the Ruins, the creatures meant nothing. Froggit? Whimsun? Moldsmal? They were nothing. Just little creatures free for the kill. Toriel has been a little harder, but at least it was over quickly. She never stood a chance.

They soon realized, though, that someone was onto them. Sans. Sand made them start to think twice about it. Maybe it was just sentiment starting to creep it’s way up. Whatever it was, Frisk stopped wanting to kill. They started thinking more and more. These monsters had lives; friends and family who loved them and whom they would never return to. The further they went on the lower their will to murder was. But some force kept them going.

By the point that they had defeated Mettaton NEO, they were at their worst. They didn’t want everyone to die. They didn’t want ANYONE to die. But it was too late. They had killed everyone they ran into. If they could have cried, they would. But they couldn’t and they didn’t know why. Now they knew. It was because they weren’t their own person. Not truly.

They entered the long hall decorated in yellows and oranges. Beautiful windows displayed the Delta Rune. But they weren’t here to admire the architecture. They were here to get to the king so even he would fall.

As they walked on, they noticed a familiar figure waiting for them. Sans was here and definitely not playing around. Fear and regret swelled inside of them. They had killed everyone he cared about or might have grown to like. They had murdered his brother when the tall skeleton had been openly sparing them. They knew this wouldn’t end well.

Even without the control of the strange force, they were still helpless. Chara was with them. Chara was unsure at first just like them. But thanks to that force, they were growing to enjoy killing. They believed it was their purpose. Frisk had no control. The strange force had gotten them this far, and Chara had stepped in where the it couldn’t. They wanted to heed Sans’s warning about not stepping further. Even that weird force left them alone while people were talking. Chara didn’t. Chara walked forward defiantly, enjoying the look on the skeleton’s face. If they had a physical form, they would’ve been grinning like the madman they had become. 

Though Chara was having fun, Frisk wasn’t. The latter was the one who had to fight and they were not good. Over and over they died and reset. Reset and died again. If they had felt bad before, the battle with Sans completely broke them. They were paying for their mistakes. It was so painful getting your SOUL torn apart repeatedly, over and over, but they had to continue. They had to keep going and make sure everyone was dead. After what felt like years, Sans had grown tired and given his “special attack”.

When they had almost struck him out of nowhere while he slept, they almost felt grateful that they hadn’t been able to kill him. But while he spoke, something possessed them to strike again. This one didn’t miss; it hit its target straight on. When Sans walked away, calling out to his dead brother, they couldn’t take it anymore. They started crying, though it shouldn’t have been possible. It turned quickly to laughter as Chara took more and more control. Over their own laughter and tears, they heard a sound they knew all too well behind them. Chara didn’t dare let them turn back and look at the monster’s dust.

From there, everything was a blur of death and dust until the world was gone. Wiped clean. Erased.

They had gone more neutral route. What would happen if they killed every monster they found, by didn’t go out of their way to kill EVERYONE? What would Sans say if they killed only one monster? Of that monster was his dear brother Papyrus? If they did it just right, in the end, when he called them he told them to go to hell. Finally, they did what they had wanted and not hurt a single monster. They remembered being snarky to them that time. Now, standing with Toriel, they reflected back on this time. They had actually gone out of their way to show everyone complete kindness.

They looked up at Toriel from where their eyes had been focused on the dirt in front of them. They had missed a good portion of what she said. It didn’t matter. They’d heard it all before. Last time, they had told her they had places to go. This time, they told her they wanted to stay with her. Maybe that would be the end. Maybe now they could finally have their happy ending. Maybe it was just a game after all, but the player should be satisfied that everything went right. They could stay with Toriel, who they had grown to regard as a mother, and everything would be perfect. She took their hand and walked away. 

 

Later, they fell asleep at their new house contently knowing they finally had what they wanted. They woke up for a moment when they heard their door open, but it was just Toriel coming in to bring them pie. The same way she had when they first came to her house in the Underground. They smiled, fell back asleep, and...

Frisk woke up on a bed of golden flowers.


End file.
